The present disclosure relates autonomous vehicles and particularly to routing for autonomous vehicles.
Autonomous vehicles are automobiles that have the ability to operate and navigate without human input. Autonomous vehicles use sensors, such as radar, LIDAR, global positioning systems, and computer vision, to detect the vehicle's surroundings. Advanced computer control systems interpret the sensory input information to identify appropriate navigation paths, as well as obstacles and relevant signage. Some autonomous vehicles update map information in real time to remain aware of the vehicle's location even if conditions change or the vehicle enters an uncharted environment.